Calem and Trevor's Crazy Trouble
by Yogurt-Time
Summary: Thanks to a very weird incident, Calem and Trevor are forced into seeing things from a different perspective, which leaves them looking to find a solution while also coping with the changes.
1. Magic Mishaps

**Haven't I done this story before, kinda sorta? Oh well, it's M-rated (meaning some more mature stuff is par for the course), and finally it's another story with Calem and friends.**

**This one will probably be on lower priority for updating too, so if it goes a while without updating...**

* * *

It was that time of the week, Calem reminded himself after waking from his nap.

Without further ado, he made his way to the nearest open space, and brought out one of his Poké Balls, which opened to reveal Swellow, his blue-feathered companion.

"Okay, Swellow… let's go to Anistar City."

Chirping a joyful tune, Swellow waited for its trainer to climb on its back before it spread its broad wings and took off, high in the skies of Kalos to reach their destination.

Calem's Swellow knew the journey well, and was able to quickly make it to Anistar City, the city bearing the giant and mysterious sundial. Making a smooth landing in front of the Pokémon Center there, it was but a short walk to the city's café, where he knew his friends would be there waiting for him.

He felt it was nice to catch up with them in this way; when Calem had first arrived from another region, he found some difficulty in adjusting to his new home in Vaniville Town, and being somewhat on the introverted side complicated his efforts to socialize. Nonetheless, he was able to befriend his next-door neighbor Serena, and Shauna, Trevor and Tierno too.

During his journey in Kalos with his very first Pokémon, the five of them often stuck together, whether observing the region's many marvelous sights, participating in heated Pokémon battles, or attempting to stop the devious Team Flare from causing trouble.

Now that the villainous team was no more, the region was once again at peace, and nowadays Calem and his friends explored and traveled around Kalos more independently to pursue their own respective interests. Before they made that decision though, they had all agreed that once a week they would take time from their schedule and meet up in the café to talk and spend time together, as the friends they were.

Just as Calem had expected, the others had already arrived before him, standing by the café's front door.

"There you are, Cal!" Serena jumped forward to give her neighbor a tight, binding hug. "Missed you lots!"

"We all did!" added Shauna. The brown-haired girl was holding a small purple blob-like Pokémon in her arms; a Goomy that she had hatched from an Egg just a few days ago.

Together, the five friends entered the door and sat themselves down at the counter, and they each ordered and paid for the drinks they wanted.

"So I got this crazy-awesome move I wanna try out sometime, but I gotta get something big for this one, like a Wailord or something…" Calem and the others always did like to hear Tierno talking about his dance routine plans, but thus far, the boy in the Vanillite shirt had not made good on his promise to show them any dances starring him and his Pokémon.

"Interesting," replied Trevor. "I myself am still in the process of fulfilling the Pokédex to full completion… however in the midst of my undertaking, I had the serendipity to happen upon a most compelling occurrence!"

"The what of your what?" Shauna asked, her understanding of linguistics greatly exceeded by the orange-haired boy's.

Trevor went on to explain. "Well, you see, I was observing the Pokémon that inhabited Route 21, when a Spinda horde had appeared before me! However, one of the five stood out compared to the other four, because-"

A waitress had interrupted Trevor's explanation as she held a tray bearing two cups of piping-hot coffee. "Sorry to keep you waiting! I have here two coffees, one regular and one decaf."

"Regular," Calem said, accepting the cup handed to him. The waitress gave the other cup to Serena, who was sitting directly next to him. As Calem drank the hot beverage, Serena savored hers, sipping quietly, and then humming a hearty "Mmmmm" in satisfaction.

Shauna noticed that the blond girl was really enjoying her coffee. "Wow, Serena, I didn't know you liked decaf so much."

Serena chuckled coyly. "I love it! Decaffeinated has all the goodness of caffeinated, but with an added 'dee'. But that's what I love about it, the 'dee'! I just can't get enough of the 'dee'!" She turned to Calem, who was halfway done with his coffee. In a more intimate tone, she asked the boy, "What do you think, Cal?"

Calem paused in thought. "…I like regular."

Serena sighed; it seemed like she had been too subtle in her suggestion, and her teasing joke had crossed into the territory of obscurity. An awkward silence ensued as the others received their drinks, which they began to consume.

Tierno was the first to finish, and he gave a small belch. "Uh, hey guys, did you hear about the magic show? It's in Lumiose City tomorrow! It's gonna be totally sick!"

Trevor scoffed. "Oh, don't tell me you subscribe to the notion of magic! The very idea is nothing short of preposterous!"

The boy in the Vanillite shirt shrugged. "Hey, it sounded cool to me. What about you guys, you on board or what?" he asked Calem, Serena and Shauna.

"Sorry, Tier," Shauna replied, "but Goomers isn't good with big crowds! He's still just a baby… A cute, squishy baby!" She proceeded to pat her Goomy, who was sitting upon the counter and bobbing about playfully.

"And isn't there going to be a meteor shower that night? Cal and I are gonna watch that!" said Serena.

Calem didn't remember agreeing to that arrangement. "…We are?"

"Of course we are!" replied the girl. "We could a private spot on the mountains to watch it alone, just you and I… Doesn't that sound romantic?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Yay, I knew you would like it!" Serena squealed gleefully. "Tomorrow night just can't come soon enough… I gotta prepare for it!"

And just like that, Serena had dashed out of the café. Soon after, Tierno and Shauna had finished their drinks, and they left too, leaving Calem and Trevor on their own.

"Magic…" Trevor mused. "How could anyone possibly believe in such an absurd affront to logic and reason? Nothing can truly happen 'by magic', there always has to exist a perfectly feasible consequence!"

Calem didn't have any way to refute such an argument. "I like magic… and that magic show, it sounds kind of exciting… I guess."

Trevor raised his eyebrow. "Well, if you insist on believing in magic, I suppose I have no right to dissuade you. But if I am correct, did you not promise a rendezvous with Serena at that time?"

The boy in the cap shook his head. "I don't really want to…"

"Why not? …Actually, don't answer that, it's none of my business really." The orange-haired boy frowned a little. "Far be it from me to begin dispensing advice pertaining to relationships, but if you didn't want to, it would be important to let her know, correct?"

"Well…" his unfinished sentence lingered about, even when he had left the café himself.

"Honesty is more important than anything else," Trevor said to himself. "Don't you understand that, Calem?"

%%%

On the evening of the next day, Tierno was already seated at the Lumiose City theater where the magic show was to be held. As disappointing as it was to be without his friends for the occasion, he was still very eager to watch. In time, more and more people began to enter, filling the rows of seats, and to Tierno's surprise, one of his friends had come to see the show after all.

"Trevs?!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Trevor regarded his friend, and came over to his row to sit next to him. "I came here to witness the performance for myself. Why else would I have come?"

The boy in the Vanillite shirt scratched his head. "I thought you said magic wasn't real."

"That is indeed what I had said, and I continue to stand by my word." Trevor answered. "However, I will concede that I am rather curious to examine the rational cause behind this so-called 'magic'."

Tierno got what the orange-haired boy was trying to say. "Then don't ruin it for me!"

More and more people came in by the minute, waiting for the show to begin.

After a long while, the lights then gradually dimmed, and nobody in the audience could see a thing for the suspenseful darkness. After the initial clamoring had died down, the persistent rumble of a faint drum roll could be heard. Gradually, the noise grew in volume and intensity, eventually culminating in a loud cymbal clash, like the burst of a balloon being inflated beyond its limit. The cymbal's crash was the signal for a single spotlight to appear upon the center of the stage. It seemed like nothing was within the brightened boundary for mere seconds until a glittery explosion of smoke occurred.

Once the smokescreen had cleared, the audience could see now that standing within the cone of light was a squat, chubby man dressed to resemble the definitive image of a magician, complete with matching top hat and tailcoat, both purple as the evening skies; the former was even decorated with stars that reflected the light shining upon them. All eyes were on this man now, and he took a preliminary bow before introducing himself.

"Ledians and Jellicents, and trainers of all ages, I welcome you! I am the wonderfully talented Mysterial, and I have come from a faraway place to amaze and excite people from around the world with my displays of magic!"

Removing and upturning his top hat, Mysterial reached inside, and pulled his arm out to reveal that he had produced a Pikachu from within the small space, which danced around and emitted a dazzling display of electric sparks. The audience responded with a round of gasps and light applause. Next, the magician pulled out from his sleeve a big red sash, covered in sequins which made the fabric shimmer in the light. Catching the Pikachu unawares, he blanketed the Pokémon with the cloth, leaving a red sequined lump on the floor. With an exclamation of "Huzzah!" Mysterial lifted the fabric away from the ground – to reveal that the Pikachu had disappeared completely.

Many people in the audience cheered for more, but Trevor was unmoved. "Oh, he can't be serious," he muttered. "That Pikachu was obviously-"

"Shh!" Tierno hissed.

%%%

For the next half hour, Mysterial continued to perform spectacular feats, conjuring various things out of thin air, and making them disappear again, shifting Poké Balls and their contents from one hand to the other, smashing rare Master Balls with a large mallet, only to restore them to mint condition shortly after, and even lifting a heavyset Snorlax ten inches off the ground with just a wave of the hand. Just when it seemed like he had no more tricks left to show, he extended one arm out to address his audience.

"For my next trick… may I ask a member of the audience to come up to the stage with me?"

Almost everyone present jumped from their seat, competing for the honor of being an active participant in this magician's amazing act. Mysterial twirled this thin handlebar mustache between his fingers as he was considering his choice.

"Hmm… yes, I see… **I HAVE DECIDED!**" The audience immediately quieted and sat back down, and a drum roll began to sound. "The lucky winner will be… you!"

Mysterial's gloved finger pointed directly at the upper-middle section of the theater's audience… where Trevor was sitting. Just to remove any doubt or confusion, a spotlight was cast upon the orange-haired boy, which his eyes were unprepared for.

"What?" Trevor stood from his seat cautiously, looking around. "I don't understand…"

The magician brought a palm to his face. "Not you, you silly Silcoon, the boy standing behind you!"

Trevor and Tierno turned around in their chairs, and sitting directly behind them was none other than-

"Calem?!" Both of the hat-wearing boy's friends were completely surprised to see him there, and he stood from his seat, just as Trevor did.

"Actually," Mysterial said, "I'm in a generous mood today, so why don't you both come down here? I will make this one extra-amazing! "

The two boys initially hesitated, but Tierno urged them to go along with it, and Calem and Trevor slowly made their way down to the stage, where they both stood next to Mysterial. They were both quite nervous from staring back at the many faces in the audience, who continued to watch.

"Now listen carefully, my friends. When I snap my fingers, you two will fall into my hypnotic spell, and do as I instruct!"

And then, the man snapped his fingers loudly. Calem didn't move, but Trevor looked from side to side, feeling no difference.

"It didn't work!" Trevor announced. "I don't feel a thing! This man is a frauuu**uuaf! Ouaf!**" The short boy started barking like a Furfrou, and stood on all fours.

"Peep peep!" Calem flapped his arms and hopped, imitating a Fletchling. The audience was finding the entire thing very funny, and even Tierno couldn't suppress the smile on his face.

A minute passed, and the two boys were still acting like wild Pokémon, which continued to amuse the audience. "Now," Mysterial said. "When I snap my fingers, you will go back to normal!" He snapped his fingers again, but this time nothing changed. He snapped them again, and again, but Calem and Trevor stayed the same. "What's wrong with you? I said enough!"

"Grrrr…" Trevor growled, facing the back curtain. In his hypnotized state, he ran on his arms and legs, passing behind the curtain and out of sight. Immediately after, his snarling could be heard along with an odd screeching noise. Calem remained oblivious, chirping and pecking at the ground with his face.

To Mysterial's dismay, the back curtain had collapsed, revealing that Trevor was attacking a Malamar that had been hiding backstage; the tentacled Pokémon had been pushed into the curtain in the melee, making it fall down to reveal an entire group of other Pokémon, who all had psychic abilities and were actually the cause behind the illusionist's trickery. The audience gasped in surprise when they saw an Abra, Kadabra and Alakazam, who lifted Trevor and Malamar in mid-air, trying to break up their fight. Meanwhile, one of the magician's Pokémon, small, blue, and sitting idly had roused Calem's attention, and the mind-warped boy flounced towards it.

"Is… is this part of the act or something?" Tierno wondered, watching the craziness unfold.

When Calem had jumped on Manaphy, the small Water-type squeaked in surprise, and accidentally unleashed its power, as the antenna-like extensions on its head started to glow vividly. Mysterial could take no more, and rushed off-stage to retrieve the Poké Balls of his Pokémon. After they had all been recalled, Calem and Trevor were finally able to snap out of Malamar's hypnotic trance.

"_Errrgh,"_ Calem thought to himself. _"My head hurts…"_

"What did you do to me?!" Calem heard his own voice shouting at Mysterial, and for some reason, he saw that it was another Calem who was doing the shouting: red hat, blue jacket and all. It was like looking into a mirror that didn't properly reflect.

"Why… why am I over there?" he asked, but the voice speaking was not his own; it was Trevor's. Calem looked down at his body, and he saw that his outfit was not his own either; they too belonged to Trevor.

The boy in the hat heard the Trevor-voice talking, and he flinched in surprise. "That's… that's me? But that's impossible! I'm me!"

"No," said the orange-haired boy, "You're not you. You're me."

"That's not possible," said the boy in the hat. "If I were you, then who would you be? …Wait a moment!"

The two boys looked at one another, and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"It seems as though you really are me, and consequently, I really am you! As ludicrous as it sounds, we have become each other!"

Mysterial gasped, and he faced to the audience, who remained completely silent. "Oh, my goodness… Looks like it's time for this magician to disappear!" Pulling a smoke bomb from his pockets, he threw the ball down, which exploded into a sparkling foggy cloud that quickly evaporated to reveal that Mysterial had fled the scene, leaving behind only his signature top hat.

Then, the audience gave a standing ovation, cheering louder than they had done for the entire show.


	2. Crazy Changes

**So yeah, Calem and Trevor switched bodies. **

**For the sake of avoiding confusion, just remember: in anything written in third-person, Calem in Trevor's body is still referred to as "Calem" and Trevor in Calem's body is referred to as "Trevor".**

**Of course, characters that are unaware of the changes will call them by who they think they are, so just watch out for that.**

* * *

While the boys had gone to Lumiose City to see the magic show, Serena had been left waiting in the calm and humble Couriway Town to meet up with Calem. For hours she waited, and waited, and waited some more, hoping that the boy would arrive to watch the meteor shower with her.

Looking up at the vast black of the night sky, Serena saw the streaks of light shooting by, each one shining for a fleeting instant before fading back into the dark. It was certainly a pretty sight, but what she really wanted was to spend some time alone with Calem, whom the girl had taken quite a shine to over the many days she had first traveled with him. She couldn't very well explain what it was about the boy that lifted her emotions so greatly, but she knew that every moment in his company made her almost too happy to handle.

But to her regret, the entire meteor shower had come and gone, with not a single Calem to keep Serena company; it was quite a devastating blow to her emotions. In tears, she brought Altaria out from her Poké Ball to fly her back home to Vaniville Town, wondering why in the world Calem would stand her up like that.

On the way to her house she accidentally bumped into Shauna, who was still taking care of her baby Goomy.

%%%

"I… I just don't understand," Serena sobbed, as Shauna and Goomers looked on, sitting in the bedroom with her. "I just wanted to spend some time with Calem. Is that so wrong of me?"

The brown-haired girl just shook her head. "C'mon, Serena. I know you like him, but you can still have a lot of fun without him!"

Serena took another sheet from the tissue box, and blew into the soft fabric, emptying her running nose. "But I'd have even more fun** with **him… Do you think he doesn't like me? Do you think, maybe, there's some other girl he likes?"

"Doubt it," Shauna answered. "In case you hadn't noticed, Cal's pretty shy. He couldn't even talk to you the first day you met him, remember?"

The blond-haired girl had dried the tears from her face before she replied. "I guess… What do I have to do to show him how I feel?"

Shauna shrugged. "Maybe he's gay," she blurted out. She then got pelted with a balled-up tissue.

"Shauna, don't even say things like that! If he was gay, wouldn't Trevor or Tierno have said something about it by now?" Serena wasn't sad anymore, but she was not amused.

"Well," Shauna explained, while absentmindedly tugging at Goomers's antennae, "it's probably hard for him to fess up and tell someone. And Trevs is a bit young for him to be interested in, while Tier is… well, Tier."

"What about Professor Sycamore?"

The brown-haired girl giggled childishly. "Professor Sycamore? More like-"

Serena warned her friend. "Don't say it."

"-Professor-"

"I'm warning you."

"Professor **Six-inches-more**! Ha ha ha- oof!" Shauna's laughing was promptly silenced by a thrown pillow to the face. "Seriously though, can we talk about something other than Cal now? Like, I dunno… sports, or anime?"

Serena sighed. "Calem likes anime…"

Shauna just rolled her eyes, while Goomers remained seated in her lap. Talking to Serena was like talking to a brick wall for her, if brick walls could obsess over boys they liked.

%%%

Back at the Lumiose City theater, Calem and Trevor had come to the conclusion that their minds were mismatched with their bodies, and that somehow it had happened due to something that the mysterious Mysterial had done.

The problem was that they really had no idea what he did.

"How could this have occurred?!" exclaimed the boy in the red hat.

"Um, I… I dunno. What if it was magic?" replied the shorter, orange-haired boy.

"If I may reiterate, the existence of magic is completely incongruous with all that is logical. Such a phenomenon could not theoretically exist within this reality; ergo it would not exist within it in practice."

"Then what happened to us?"

"That's what I intend to ascertain for myself… But at present I am in a considerable amount of pain. I have no choice but to pursue this quandary at another time."

When Mysterial had made his sudden disappearance from the building, the audience had assumed that the show had concluded, and most of them left without considering what had happened to the two volunteers of the hypnosis act. Fortunately for them, their good friend Tierno made his way down the aisle to check on Calem and Trevor.

"Cal! Trevs!" said the stout boy. With an excited smile he asked, "What was it like to be hypnotized?"

Hoping for an enthusiastic reply, Tierno was disappointed to see that the orange-haired boy shook his head silently, while the brown-haired boy responded, "It was a most discomforting experience that I would not recommend."

Tierno gasped. "Wow, Cal! I've never heard you talk so much words before!"

"That would be because I'm not Cal. I'm Trevor!" said Trevor, in Calem's body,

"Are you messin' with me?" exclaimed the boy in the Vanillite shirt. "I'm pretty sure that's Trevs over there!" He pointed his open palm towards the shorter boy, who kept shaking his head.

"No… I'm not Trevs, am I?" replied Calem.

"It appears we were both subject to an unlikely case of corporeal exchange," said the boy in the cap. "I have yet to learn of how and why it happened, but that is indeed the current situation."

Tierno scratched his head in confusion. "So you guys are saying you switched bodies?" Both Calem and Trevor nodded in response.

"Then why aren't your voices switched as well?"

Trevor continued to provide explanation. "This isn't a cartoon, Tierno. Even after switching, our vocal chords remain with their respective bodies; thus no change in voice is invoked."

Tierno had been a longtime listener of Trevor's long-winded expository explanations, but this was becoming just about too much for him. "Y'know what? I just think you guys got your heads screwed up big-time by that magic guy. Go home and rest it off, maybe that'll set it straight."

"W-will that work?" Calem squeaked.

"Probably. I'm a dancer, not a doctor."

Tierno helped Calem and Trevor walk out of the theater, and once the three of them were out in Lumiose City's streets, he saw that the boy in the cap was headed for the house at Jaune Plaza.

"Woaah!" Trevor yelped as Tierno grabbed him by the back of his blue jacket's collar.

"Uh, Cal, what are you doing? That's Trev's home!" said the bigger boy.

"I thought I explained to you that-"

"I know," Tierno interrupted Trevor, "and if I found that hard to believe, what's everyone else going to think?"

Trevor realized that his friend was right; it would be impractical and possibly useless explaining the situation to everyone they knew, and until he and Calem could return to their original bodies, he would instead have to assume the identity of the body he was currently occupying; in other words, he would have to pretend that he was the real Calem.

"Oh… of course." Trevor ushered Calem in the direction of his house, and watched as the orange-haired boy cautiously walked towards the front door, looking back at his two friends as if awaiting further instructions. Eventually, Calem opened the door and entered Trevor's house, and Tierno then turned to the boy in the cap and told him, "I'll take us home now, so don't sweat it, Cal… Trevs… whoever!"

He took his Poké Ball out to summon Talonflame, his Flying-type Pokémon of choice, and placed Trevor carefully on the bird Pokémon's red-feathered back before climbing on as well. Tierno's Talonflame spread its wings as it took off, scattering tiny embers as it soared. In spite of the weight of carrying two people, it was able to travel from Lumiose City to Vaniville Town in a matter of minutes.

It was fairly late by the time Trevor had made it to Calem's house; he had to tiptoe carefully towards the front door so as not to disturb the family Rhydon sleeping in the yard – the big horned Pokémon did not take kindly to being disturbed in mid-slumber, as Trevor had discovered for himself on a previous occasion. Even though the door was locked, Trevor had managed to locate the spare key concealed beneath the doormat, and he entered the house. The lights were all off, he noticed, and he deduced that nobody else was awake. His eyes were able to adjust well enough to the dark in time, and he found the staircase that led to Calem's room.

Without a second thought, Trevor jumped into the cushy bed at the corner of the room, wrapped himself in the sheets, and yawned deeply before he eventually fell asleep.

%%%

Morning came, and Trevor woke up, his mind still emerging from the hazy transition of dreaming to waking. Wiping his eyes clean, he looked around, and the sight of Calem's room reminded him of the unpleasantness of what happened last night. Pulling the sheets off and looking down at his lower half, Trevor groaned to himself; he was still stuck in his friend's body, and his own body was still being occupied by Calem, most likely.

And on top of that, Trevor felt the familiar urge; the signal of a bladder that needed to be emptied.

The bathroom was just a few rooms across, and completely vacant. Trevor hadn't changed clothes since last night; he was still wearing Calem's favorite blue jacket, as well as his pants, which he began to unbuckle and unzip as he faced the toilet bowl. After that, he tugged down the front of his underwear, and that was when he saw something quite shocking.

"Oh… oh my gosh!" exclaimed the boy.

Calem didn't talk about himself much, so it was no wonder that Trevor was completely surprised by this sudden discovery. It was inevitable though, sooner or later he would have found out that Calem's body was home to a rather impressively-sized organ.

After Trevor had finished his business with the bathroom, he quickly retreated back into Calem's room, and after getting a good look at Calem's penis, he was now very curious about the rest of his new body. In front of the tall mirror in the room, he began to strip down, tossing aside all the clothes he was wearing. Once he had nothing left to take off, Trevor examined the reflection, admiring what he was looking at.

Calem wasn't built like a Machoke or anything like that, but he still looked like he had some muscle to his arms and upper body. Of course, the main attraction below the waist was that dick of his. Trevor turned from side to side, watching the organ wobble as it hung flaccid. It wasn't even close to hard, and it looked to be seven inches or so… that was larger than average, according to certain studies that he read. After that, Trevor faced his back to the mirror, turning his neck to look at Calem's rear over his shoulder. That pair of flesh mounds looked well-rounded, but were firm to the touch. When Trevor parted the two cheeks, he revealed what was concealed within the crack… it was just a puckered hole, as he expected.

Trevor was very impressed by Calem's body. If he had to be frank, he had always been rather underwhelmed by his original body. He was short for his age, scrawny as could be, and no matter what he did with his hair, it would always find some way to return to its round ball shape; all traits that he would happily do away with, given the chance. The one saving grace he had was his superior mind, and he still retained that in his new state…

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Fervent Friends

**If you're waiting for some exciting stuff between Calem and Trevor, you might want to sit down. Happy (and sexy) endings don't just fall from the sky, you know.**

* * *

When Calem woke up, he was greatly hoping that the whole body-swapping business was just some terrible nightmare, and that he would open his eyes to find himself back in his own bed, in his own room, in his own body… But the reality of the situation dawned on him when his vision was filled with the considerably less familiar sight of Trevor's room, which was much smaller, and full of books of all sizes, housed in tall shelves. Calem groaned; was he going to be stuck like this forever?

Through the open doorway of his room, the smell of something delicious found its way into Calem's nose, and he rolled out of bed to locate the source of that most pleasant aroma.

As it turned out, Trevor's older sister was already awake, and had prepared a very generous and nutritious meal for the both of them; it looked more like a miniature banquet than a simple breakfast. She was seated at the small round table, waiting for her brother to join her.

"So how was that magic show?" asked the girl, as she used a knife to coat a slice of toast with a thick layer of jam.

"Um, it was… okay…" Calem mumbled as he grabbed a spoonful of scrambled eggs.

"Really?" Trevor's sister asked, after biting into her toast. "I thought you said you didn't believe in magic."

Calem coughed a little; he couldn't think of any reason not to believe in magic after what had happened to him. "Well… it was still okay."

"Huh." Trevor's sister eyed the boy in a dubious manner; something at the moment seemed rather off about her brother, she thought. There was no mistaking that he was not quite as articulate and cerebrally-inclined as he had been yesterday.

"Is everything okay, Trevor? You seem a little slower than usual today."

Hastily, Calem nodded. "Yeah… I'm fine." He said no more after that, focusing on finishing whatever was within reach on the table, and the girl remained somewhat unconvinced, but decided not to pry any further into the matter.

Soon, the two of them had satisfied their appetites, and Calem had just left his plate in the kitchen sink when a series of knocks came from the front door, and Trevor's sister went over to see who was there.

"Trevor, it's your friends," she called out from the doorway. "They're the little girl and the one in the jumpsuit!"

Calem wasn't entirely sure to whom she was referring, but he answered nonetheless, opening the front door to reveal a blond-haired boy sporting glasses with thick, rounded lenses, standing behind a girl who was much younger and shorter than either of them.

"Hello," Calem said as he waved tentatively; he recognized the two guests as Clemont, the brilliant-minded Gym Leader of Lumiose City, and his sister Bonnie, who always managed to keep her brother firmly under her thumb, in spite of her age and stature.

"Hey there, Trevor," Clemont responded, pushing his glasses up as they threatened to slump off the bridge of his nose. "Sorry I couldn't respond to your message the other day. I-"

"Hi, Trevs!" Bonnie interrupted. Her voice was loud enough to completely override Clemont's. "Whatcha doing?"

Calem wasn't too sure of how to respond. "Um…"

"Bonnie, stop it…" Clemont whined, exasperated by her sister's behavior and the fact that there was no easy way to get her to behave.

"Whatever," said the little girl, "I'm gonna go get some ice cream. You nerds can go off and have fun with your nerd things. Bye!" Just like the child she was, Bonnie skipped off merrily, into the streets of Lumiose City.

Clemont grumbled to himself as he shook his head. "She never listens to me…" Calem simply looked on, silently observing the blond-haired boy's despondence.

"But anyway!" Like a switch had flipped inside of him, Clemont's mood had completely shifted. "I have something I'd like to show you. Come with me to Prism Tower… I'm sure you'll find my discovery quite shocking!"

Calem looked back into the hallway, where he could see Trevor's sister in her room, listening to music while using her favorite laptop. It didn't look like she would be missing him much, so he left the house, following Clemont, on his way to the tower in the center of Lumiose City.

Clemont was one of the smartest and most inventive people he knew, Calem thought to himself as they walked. He began to wonder perhaps if the smarter boy had the knowledge to devise a solution to his current out-of-body experience… Of course, even if he did, Calem still had to keep it a secret until further notice.

That put Calem in quite the quandary; was it better for him to blow his cover if it helped his chances of being put back in his proper body, or was maintaining the façade the right thing to do? And what if Clemont didn't have a way to fix them?  
The thick orange hair curling around his face was starting to dampen with sweat.

%%%

"Hmm-hm-hmmmm-mm…"

Trevor hummed a jaunty, cheerful tune to himself, not only to get used to the idea of hearing Calem's voice whenever he spoke, but also because he was feeling quite pleased and relaxed as he sat in the upstairs bathroom, playing around with the loudly-humming electric shaver.

"Caaalem!" A woman's voice called from behind the locked door, attracting the boy's attention.

Trevor turned the razor off. "Yes, what is it… mom?" he answered, attempting to emulate her son's way of speaking.

"Serena called last night. She was looking for you, and she seemed kind of upset. Why don't you drop by her place after you're all done in there?"

"Okay," replied Trevor.

When Calem's mother went back downstairs to watch her TV shows, she heard the steps of her son quickly descending the stairs with enthusiasm, and he was almost on his way out of the house when she turned around, and called out to stop him from leaving so fast.

"**Calem!" **she called out. "For goodness' sake, put something on!"

"Oh, right," said the boy. Quickly, he went back upstairs to Calem's room, and put on his socks and boots. As fun as it was to walk around completely naked from head to toe in his friend's body, it would still be painful for him if he were to step on something sharp by accident. After tying the bootlaces, he went back downstairs, but was stopped again by the woman, who had her hands at her hips in a display of indignation.

"Calem, please," she said. "I really don't mind if you want to walk around with no clothes on and your… your 'you-know-what' showing, but you know the law: you can't go out in public naked, nobody can… well, not anymore at least – thanks a lot, Professor Sycamore."

Trevor pouted, but he knew better than to break Kalosian law, and he obliged, going back to put on Calem's hat, jacket and pants. He decided to forgo wearing any underwear; the less he had on to cover his freshly-shaved crotch, the more comfortable he felt.

On his way to Serena's house, directly next door, he recalled that Calem's mother had mentioned that Serena was very upset, and he started thinking of possible reasons for the girl's poor mood…

"But of course!" he said to himself as the realization came to him; she had wanted to spend last night watching the meteor shower with Calem, who had instead come to watch the magic show. Unless it were possible for him to be in two places at once – which Trevor knew of course to be physically impossible – Serena had spent that night completely without the boy she had wanted to spend time with.

And now, due to Calem's selfish act, Trevor was left to pay the price. After some initial hesitation, he rang the doorbell, awaiting the wrath of the spurned girl.

A series of footsteps came from behind the door as it opened, revealing one very irritated-looking Serena, complete with furrowed brow and mouth bent into a frown.

"Thanks for showing up, Cal. I didn't think you would show after I waited… oh, I dunno, **all fucking night**," she chided, sarcasm laced in every word.

"…I'm sorry," Trevor apologized. As he spoke, his mind's gears began to churn; he was attempting to devise a plan to improve Serena's mood and get himself – and technically, Calem – out of hot water.

"I thought I told you we were going to watch those meteors! It was going to be beautiful and I was going to tell you that, and you were going to go _'You know what else is beautiful?'_ and I was going to ask what, and then you'd answer-" Tears formed in the corners of Serena's eyes as she ran her mouth, but Trevor continued to think. "…Are you even listening to me?!"

"Serena," said the boy, "I… I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Serena asked.

"It's… it's a surprise," Trevor explained; he needed more time to plan, but he also needed to placate the girl. "It'll be nice, I promise."

Serena paused, considering his offer. Trevor had to admit that he was feeling more nervous than he had any right to; this was something Calem was meant to deal with after all.

"Cal," she asked, suddenly softening her tone of voice, "are you gay?"

Trevor almost flinched at that unexpected question.

"N-no, of course not," he asserted. That was what Serena wanted to hear, he surmised, but the truth was that Trevor still didn't quite know how he felt in that respect. Maybe he was gay, he thought to himself. After all, he did rather enjoy getting a good look at Calem's naked body… but was it the same, given the circumstances?

At any rate, Serena seemed to believe what she had been told. "Alright then. I'll be waiting for that surprise." With those words, she turned and retreated back into her house, closing the door behind her as she made her way upstairs.

"…Eeeeeee!" As soon as she was alone in her room, Serena squealed with delight, now free of her foul mood.

"I wonder what Cal's surprise for me is…" she said out loud to herself, "Maybe it's a Swirlix plushie – no, ten Swirlix plushies! Or, or…" She paused to gasp. "What if it's something lewd? Heh heh, I knew he was a naughty boy deep down… Maybe not. Well, it could be anything. I gotta ask Shauna for some advice!"

Once Trevor had returned to Calem's house, he immediately began to shed himself of his clothes – the mother of the household didn't react at all to her son's sudden fixation on going nude. Bundling the entire set of garments as he ran up the stairs, he closed the door to Calem's room once he was inside, tossing the clothes into a free corner.

As Trevor lied on Calem's bed, facing the ceiling, he began to muse; his mind feeling more relaxed than it had been for some time. To him, there was just something so refreshing, so liberating, about being naked and not having to feel self-conscious about his appearance.

And then he began to think about what he could do to appease Serena. As he had promised the girl, he needed to come up with a surprise so amazing and romantic that she would have to forgive Calem for before. It was, after all, the least he could do for Calem after his friend had inadvertently lent him such a lovely body.

While his mind floated about the subject of Calem, Trevor was suddenly reminded; all this time, the other boy was forced into inhabiting Trevor's own, less-than-impressive body. Trevor was sure that Calem wanted nothing more than to return to his own body, but at the same time, he was enjoying this change so much… Besides, he had no idea how to switch their minds and bodies back.

Surely, Trevor thought, Calem would understand if he took his time to come up with an answer, right?

The plain sight of the ceiling was becoming rather dull, so Trevor bowed his head down, where he saw Calem's body from the shoulders down. The moderate lighting of the sun through the windows made his skin look very smooth, almost like artisan-carved marble stone that was flesh-tone and soft to the touch. However, as Trevor's hand (or rather, Calem's hand under Trevor's control) began to wander across the rest of its own body, one particular part was starting to lose its softness.

Trevor was getting a bit aroused, and any thoughts related to Serena and Calem were being set aside.

The long appendage at his groin had originally sat flat, pointing towards the dent of his navel, but under the influence of Trevor's touch, it had started to turn rigid with blood, until it stood just about vertical. The boy's fingers then curled around the thick shaft, his heart's pace quickening to match his hand movements.

It had been months since Trevor had last done something like this with himself, and now that there were no sisters to accidentally walk in on him to interrupt the act, he began to get a little more bold in his movements, rubbing vigorously and thoroughly at the hardened organ.

Before long, Trevor's breaths were growing deep, and he was enjoying every moment of this. Continuing to stimulate his penis, he could feel the sensation of his climax close at hand…

"Calem, someone's at the door… it looks like Tierno!" came the voice of Calem's mother from downstairs.


	4. Clever Clemont

**I always feel like my chapters are annoyingly short... but I also feel like I don't want to end them at an inconvenient point.**

**I hope this chapter is okay, all the same.**

* * *

As quickly as he could, Trevor threw on the clothes he had tossed aside, slightly annoyed that a visitor had arrived to see him at what could not possibly be a more inopportune moment; just when the boy had rediscovered the pleasures of "self-gratification" – which was really only his way of referring to masturbating – just like last time, when he was in his own body, Trevor was interrupted moments before a satisfying climax, and was left flushed, sweating and with a sizable, cumbersome erection that remained stubbornly stiff; if he didn't already know that penises were not sentient, he would have very well thought that it was remaining as hard as it could out of spite towards its owner, for stopping so soon.

Fortunately, his borrowed body had for the most part decided to calm back down into a state of normalcy by the time Trevor had descended the stairway, fully clothed to boot. Just as Calem's mother had said, Tierno had come to see his friend, and had been forward enough to enter the house himself without needing anyone to show him in.

"Hullo, Tierno. What a… a pleasant surprise to see you here." In the furthest recesses of his mind, Trevor wondered if Calem's hand was strong enough to slap that obliviously cheerful smile off of Tierno's round face; it was almost as if Tierno had known exactly what Trevor was doing, and was pleased to have thwarted it.

"Hey there!" The black-haired boy waved in a friendly way. "How's it going, Cal… Trevs? I dunno anymore."

"It's still Trevor," replied the other boy, flatly. "And what, if I may ask, is your reason for being here?"

Tierno's grin didn't fade in the least. "Well, y'know, I came to check on you, since you two were actin' all weird and junk yesterday. That's what friends are for, right?"

In spite of himself, Trevor reciprocated the smile; his friend meant well after all, even if he wasn't entirely the best at expressing it. "Indeed. I suppose I should thank you then, and I must apologize in advance if my behavior should prove abrasive. These recent events have been disconcertingly stressful."

"Yup, definitely Trevs," Tierno confirmed, nodding his head. "So you and Cal did get your brains all ker-shuffled after all! Are you guys gonna be stuck like that forever or what?"

That simple statement carried some rather staggering implications for Trevor; what if, even after identifying the cause for their switch, there was no way to reverse the changes? Would he be able to cope with occupying Calem's body forever? And how would Calem fare?

The boy shook his head in an attempt to dismiss those thoughts; it was far too early to lose hope. "I have not yet started to formulate a solution, due to, shall we say… various distractions beyond my control. However, I remain hopeful that I will be able to return things to normal in relatively short order."

Suddenly, Tierno clapped his hands together and his mouth opened in surprise. "Hey, I have an idea! Come with me!"

Trevor couldn't fathom what how his friend had planned something so quickly, but he followed the larger boy out of Calem's house nonetheless.

The short path of Route 1 was as good as empty, and it was there that Tierno stood, waiting for Trevor to catch up. Once he had arrived, Tierno took two of his Poké Balls and brought out the Pokémon within; Roserade the flower-handed Grass-type and Crawdaunt, a Water and Dark-typed crustacean Pokémon that appeared rather imposing, but was ultimately very friendly towards its trainer.

"Alright, Tierno," said Trevor, "what is your plan? You have made me most curious."

Tierno was almost shaking with barely-contained excitement. "Kay, pay real close attention now!"

%%%

Back in Vaniville Town, Serena had quickly made her way over to Shauna's house; rapping her knuckles upon the front door with almost a little too much force. Apparently Shauna had interpreted such vehement knocking as the signal of a terribly urgent message; if she had known prior that Serena would be at the door, up to her usual Calem-centric shenanigans, she would have taken a little more time in coming to answer the door.

Alas, when the brown-haired girl saw Serena at the doorway, absentmindedly fidgeting a little, she could already guess where the conversation was headed.

"Hi, Serena! …This isn't gonna be about Cal, is it?"

"Ha ha, of course not, silly!" replied the blond girl, as Shauna led her inside the house, where the two girls proceeded to sit in the living room. Whilst lounging upon the leathery sofa, Serena informed her friend of the situation.

"So Cal came over to my house, and he wanted to apologize to me, and he said he had a surprise for me, but he didn't tell me what the surprise was and I was hoping you could help me figure it out and- oh, and I asked him if he was gay, and he said he wasn't! I knew it!"

Serena hadn't lost any breath running her mouth like that, but unfortunately for her, Shauna was not at all amused or excited about the big news.

"Y'know," Shauna began, pretending to disregard everything her friend had said. "I've been thinking about getting a friend for Goomers. Some small and cute Pokémon would be best… any ideas?"

Serena raised one eyebrow. "Who's Goomers?"

Such an asinine question left Shauna wanting to slam her head against the wall. "Y'know what? Never mind about Goomers. If all you want to do is keep talking about Calem until he finally decides to get in your skirt, then let's just get this over with so I can get back to more important things!"

"Well, if you insist," Serena replied cheerfully. "I was hoping you'd have an idea of what Cal planned for me. It's a surprise, he said."

The girl in the pink shirt shrugged. "I haven't seen him all day, so I have no idea. Besides, if it's a surprise, wouldn't you rather wait until it arrives?"

Serena rubbed at her chin with one finger. "I guess…"

"Then there you go," Shauna responded.

"Then I'll wait as long as it takes!" declared the blond girl. "Say, Shauna, this has nothing to do with Cal, but… have you ever seen his feet before?"

Shauna's face contorted itself to display slight confusion. "…His feet?"

"Yeah!" Serena replied. "I swear I've only ever seen him with boots or socks on before. Eheheheh, what if he's got some really cute feet under there?"

There were several comments Shauna had in mind in regards to Serena's preferences, but she settled on concluding with, "I'm done talking about this."

%%%

"_And that's my big ideaaaaaa!"_

Tierno had just finished a very complicated dance number with the assistance of his Pokémon; he ended his routine with twirling maneuvers, accompanied by a shower of glistening petals and water bubbles.

Trevor had watched the entire dance, remaining silent and observant throughout. "That's nice," he finally said after digesting what he had just witnessed. "But I am more than certain that nothing about that performance pertains in any way to the situation at hand."

"What situation?" TIerno didn't appear to understand. "I was showing you the dance moves I came up with!"

"I was of the impression that you said you had an idea." Trevor reminded his friend.

"Yeah, an idea for my new dance!" Tierno clarified. "But you got a point there, maybe we should check on Cal too… but later. All that dancing wears a guy out, you know?"

Trevor shook his head; sometimes Tierno could be beyond reasoning with.

%%%

Clemont led Calem to a floor of Prism Tower he didn't remember seeing back when he had come to challenge the Electric-type using Gym Leader for his fifth Gym Badge… or perhaps his memory was currently failing him. In any case, the boy found himself in a room that slightly resembled a mechanic's garage; tools were hung on the walls in a very organized arrangement, and half-completed contraptions were kept in the corners, a constant reminder of Clemont's desire to create, hindered only by his sporadic transitions from inspiration to listlessness and back again; for the technology-loving boy, motivation was always erratic and unpredictable in how often it occurred.

As Calem looked around with some curiosity in the room, Clemont reached into his backpack, and pulled out what looked like a large green sheet with thin, shiny lines of copper emblazoned upon its surface; various tiny components were carefully soldered all over.

"I know you'd really like to talk about your discovery, Trevor," said the glasses-wearing boy, "but I was just about done with this circuit board before I went to bed last night. I have a good feeling about this one, I just know it!"

Calem tried to think of how the real Trevor would respond. "O-oh, that's… that's very interesting."

"Ah," Clemont continued, "but the most interesting part is still to come. I don't suppose I could ask you to reach into those drawers over there and fetch me a quantum acceleration diode, could I?" He pointed to a set of small cabinets next to the shorter, orange-haired boy.

_A quantum what?_ Calem was fit to panic; he knew that Trevor would normally be able to fulfill such a request with the greatest of ease. Instead of admitting the truth to Clemont, Calem instead decided to open a drawer at random, and saw that it was filled with what looked like tiny beads with bits of metal poking out. Though he had no idea what they were or what purpose they served, Calem scooped up a few with his small hands and presented them to Clemont.

The blond boy chuckled when he saw what had been brought to him. "Um, Trevor, I'm sure you already know, but those are resistors. I don't need any more of those." Calem began to sweat; even though Clemont didn't seem to catch on to him, it was still a close call. He then returned to the drawers, determined to find the right component.

However, that was a task easier said than done for one with little knowledge in the fields of building electronics and technology, as Calem quickly found out for himself.

"Isn't that a diffusion transistor?"

"This circuit doesn't need any extra LEDs."

"Trevor, that's a paper clip."

No matter what object Calem had brought to Clemont as he sat before the unfinished circuit board, the blond boy was unsatisfied; he insisted that he would accept no less than a quantum acceleration diode.

Eventually, it reached a point where Calem had no choice but to give up. "I… I don't know what it is."

"Hmm?" Clemont's eyes were almost hidden behind the thick lenses of his glasses, concealing the mild surprise they expressed. "But Trevor, I thought you were smarter than that."

"I… I am smart!" insisted the boy, his voice panicked and faltering. "I… I just…"

"Are you ready to admit that you are not as intelligent as you would have me believe, Trevor… or should I say, impostor Trevor!"

Calem's heart plummeted; somehow, Clemont had seen right through him. "But… how did you know?"

Clemont's grin stretched from ear to ear, and he quickly put down the circuit board he was holding to pace about. "Why, it was a simple case of observation! The way you walk, the facial expressions you make… they were different enough from the real Trevor to raise my suspicions." When the glasses-wearing boy thrusted his arm out to point directly at Calem, he flinched as if Clemont's finger was a cannon that had fired at him.

"But when I asked you to locate a quantum acceleration diode… that was when I knew you were a fake! The real Trevor would have instantly said that there is no such thing! Therefore, I concluded that you are an impostor, a fake version of the real Trevor… I believe a 'Q. E. D.' is in order. I am a genius, after all."

Now that the truth was out, Calem fell to his short knees, and clasped his hands together, as if begging. "Please, help me…"

Clemont stopped grinning, and he looked down upon the shorter boy; he was already at least a head taller than Trevor even when the latter was not kneeling down. "Help **you?** That's a pretty bold request to make of someone impersonating my friend! Why don't you tell me what you did with Trevor first, you fake?"

Calem sighed, and without standing back up on his feet, he explained everything to the best of his ability; he told Clemont about that night at the theater, where he and Trevor had been volunteers – the term loosely used – for Mysterial's magic tricks. All Calem could recall before having his body switched was that the short, squat magician man had planned to subject the two boys to some type of hypnotic spell, and along the way something had gone awry, forcing Mysterial to make a quick escape as Calem and Trevor were left in their current state.

"So what you are saying is that you are really Calem, and Trevor is stuck in your body, just as you are in his?" Clemont seemed unusually accepting of the situation, as though he lived in a world where people were body-swapped on a regular basis.

Calem nodded.

"Hmm… I do remember hearing Bonnie talk of a magic show taking place in this city," Clemont said, as he nodded thoughtfully. "I'm not familiar with this Mysterial person, but if I had to guess, I'd say that he used Pokémon as part of his hypnosis act. While humans with psychic powers are not uncommon, their abilities often pale in comparison to that of Psychic-type Pokémon. Perhaps reversing your changes will not be as hard as you think. In fact…"

The blond-haired boy took something out from his backpack again; this time it was a stack of large rolled-up sheets of grid-lined paper. Laying them on his desk, Clemont began to scribble down symbols and shapes that Calem found indecipherable.

"Hmm, yes… Just you wait, this will be my greatest invention yet!"

Thanks to Calem's crisis, inspiration had come to Clemont in full force.


End file.
